


Astral

by localpharmacist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Astral Projection, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Flustered Tsukishima Kei, I just want to tag that haha, Like very little, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kyoutani Kentarou, Mentioned Terushima Yuuji, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Mild Smut, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Not accurate tho, Smut, Somnophilia, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Voyeurism, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localpharmacist/pseuds/localpharmacist
Summary: Tsukishima has the ability to do astral projection, and one night he decides to pay Kageyama a visit just to see if the King looks as dumb as he is awake when he's asleep. But Kageyama isn't asleep yet.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 30
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This stupid idea came to me while I was drinking my milk, and I got so giddy. As you can see, I'm not very good with titles haha. This is obviously isn't exactly an accurate representation of astral projection. This is my first time writing smut, and I tried my best to make it nice. I hope you'll be able to enjoy this one as well. Thank you!

Tonight Tsukishima found himself staring back at his own body sleeping in the bed once again. His physical body had the blanket pulled up to his chin, and his blond hair was a mess against his pillow. His glasses were sitting on the bedside table, and Tsukishima didn't need to wear them whenever he was out of his body. He could see just fine, and he'd wondered if his visual impairment was only bound to his physical body and not his soul. Though the world was a slightly rippled shadow being reflected in the water through the eyes his soul possessed.

It wasn't a rare occurrence for him to come out of his body like this. He had been able to do this since he was in primary school, and it had scared him at first, but he got used to it. He had looked it up on the internet once, and apparently there was a name to this experience.

Astral Projection, but Tsukishima had preferred to call it Wandering.

Tsukishima travelled to different places every time, and he loved it. The world became such a quiet place, so peaceful. Tsukishima could fly- though it was still a bit unsettling to be floating around in the night sky, so he preferred to walk, and if he wanted to arrive somewhere quickly, he could teleport sometimes, but it was still hard to control it.

He wondered where he should go tonight. He wasn't really in the mood to go somewhere far. Maybe he should visit his friends? He had visited Yamaguchi once, and it had spooked him a little when Yamaguchi got up from his bed and started walking while being asleep. He didn't remember Yamaguchi being a sleepwalker, and it had shocked him. Yamaguchi was knocking the door of his bedroom slowly, sometimes he was just staring at it. Tsukishima was quick to leave his room when he felt goosebumps all over his body.

Hinata was loud even in his sleep. He hadn't been able to stop mumbling and muttering nonsense while he was unconscious. He had chuckled, and it trailed to another slurred words. The only thing that was coherent enough for Tsukishima to understand was his demanding for tosses from Kageyama. Tsukishima had wondered how his family still managed to sleep. They were probably used to him.

He hadn't visited Yachi yet. She lived a bit far from them, and Tsukishima didn't really want to come to her room to see if she had any weird sleeping behaviors. Although people couldn't tell that his soul was around them, he still didn't want to interrupt Yachi's sleep. She deserved a good rest for dealing with the new team, and also the new managers. Yachi was admirable. And he felt like it was quite inappropriate to come to a girl's bedroom.

Tsukishima hadn't visited Kageyama yet. He didn't exactly know why he hadn't. Maybe he could do it tonight. He imagined that Kageyama would have a scowl on his face even when he was sleeping. He probably had several funny and weird expressions when he slept, he was probably drooling as well. It could be amusing. Tsukishima could gather some teasing materials, though he wouldn't be able to explain to Kageyama how he found out about all that. Well, even if he did try to explain, Kageyama wouldn't understand and thought he was insane or something.

Oh, well. Why not? He was kind of bored, and he didn't really want to waste tonight by watching his own sleeping body. There wasn't really any harm in visiting Kageyama, was it?

Tsukishima decided to fly tonight, but he wasn't going to be that far away from the ground. He came out of his room through his window, and he thought that it was the perfect height for him to be levitating in the air. He started to glide through the soft howling wind. He flew through his neighborhood. Tsukishima remembered that Kageyama's house wasn't that far away, and if he couldn't find it, he could always just teleport there.

One thing that he learned about teleporting while he was out of his body was that he could always find places that he was familiar with, and when it came to teleporting to find someone, Tsukishima had to be familiar with their souls.

He thought he was close to Kageyama. He wouldn't really say it outrightly, but he was friends with the setter. And there were times where he wished they were something more than that, but he wouldn't say that out loud either. Yamaguchi didn't need him to say it though. The captain had found out about it when he caught Tsukishima's lingering eyes pointed towards Kageyama. Yamaguchi wouldn't stop teasing him.

Tsukishima saw a black and white cat wandering around the neighborhood. It was the same cat that he would see taking naps on the park bench. Tsukishima came closer to it, and the cat looked up to him. It had noticed his presence with its golden eyes. He supposed cat had some kind of a sixth sense or something similar.

He decided to continue his journey, leaving the cat alone on the street. Its sharp eyes watching his back.

When he arrived at Kageyama's house, he noticed the light from his room seeping through the curtain of his window. Was Kageyama not asleep yet? Or was he the type to sleep with the lights on? He didn't remember Kageyama having trouble sleeping with the lights off whenever they had a training camp. Maybe he didn't really mind either way? Because Tsukishima doubted that he was still up studying. Maybe he was watching volleyball games on his phone? Yeah, that would make much more sense.

Regardless, Tsukishima decided to take a look. He already came this far, so why not? And he definitely wasn't doing this because he wanted to see Kageyama's stupid face. Nope. He was just gathering teasing materials. Of course.

He flew up to Kageyama's window, then he walked through it.

Of all the things that he had expected to see when he entered Kageyama's room, the sight of the setter spreading his legs and stroking his dick wasn't one of them.

His eyes grew wide as Kageyama started to pump his dick faster. Quiet groans leaving his mouth. Kageyama had his shorts and briefs bunched up around his knees, and one of his hand was clutching onto the sheet of his bed. He still had a t-shirt on, and sweat was starting to cover his skin in a thin veil.

His heart stuttered when Kageyama spat down to his dick that was standing proudly and achingly.

Tsukishima thought he wasn't actually astral projecting or wandering, and this was actually a dream that his lust had crafted for him. Kageyama with his dick out, panting and chasing his release was something that he had only imagined and dreamt of several times. There was no way that he was actually watching Kageyama masturbating in his room. This must be a dream. Yeah. This was a dream and he was going to wake up.

He really felt like he was underwater. For whatever reason, watching Kageyama masturbating had made everything appear to be more wavy and glistened. Tsukishima tried to focus, so that his vision could become clear. A dream or not, he wanted to watch Kageyama.

And then Kageyama started to _whine._

He was gripping his length, rubbing his thumb against the slit that was covered in precum and his spit. He spread them around his dick, and he started to pump it again. His breath hitching and his back hunching over.

"Not enough," Kageyama whispered to the warm air, and it startled Tsukishima.

Kageyama's free hand reached into his t-shirt and he started to play with one of his nipples. Tsukishima could see the movement of his hand under his t-shirt. Tsukishima imagined that Kageyama was pinching, rubbing, twisting his nub. The strained moans wouldn't stop pouring out of his panting mouth. Tsukishima gulped loudly, and he was afraid that Kageyama would be able to hear him. But it was drowned by Kageyama's provocative sounds.

The hand that he had around his cock started to stutter, and Kageyama whimpered when he couldn't find the right rhythm. Tsukishima watched as Kageyama started to look around the room, his eyes searching for something. Then he gripped his own hair in frustration, closing his eyes and chewing his bottom lip.

Kageyama growled breathlessly, then he flipped over to lay on his stomach. Tsukishima's breath was caught in his throat when Kageyama lifted his ass up to the air and proceeded to shove his fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them for a moment, then licked them until his saliva was slipping out of his lips and down his chin. His chest tightened when Kageyama brought those fingers behind him, and circled them around the rim of his hole.

 _No way,_ he thought. _He's not fingering himself._

But Kageyama was. The setter was rubbing his twitching hole, then he pushed a finger inside. He gasped, but his hand wasn't stopping. When he got one finger inside, he started to move it in and out, and he did it with such an ease as if he had done it before.

His stomach lit up with a fire at the thought of Kageyama fucking himself with his own fingers every time he masturbated, because all this time it was something that he had imagined, and to see it actually happening in front of him made his throat closed up.

Tsukishima's eyes couldn't move away from the movement of Kageyama's finger, and the moans that Kageyama were letting out had gone straight to his own cock. What was he doing here? He should leave. There wasn't any teasing materials to gather here. He shouldn't be here.

But then Kageyama entered a second finger into his own hole, and Tsukishima couldn't think.

His fingers became faster as they pumped into his ass. Kageyama's toes were curling, and he was trying to muffle himself, pouring his moans into his pillow, but he would throw his head back every now and then. His obscene cries tore the air. His short bangs were plastered to his sweaty forehead, and his face had grown red. Kageyama was lolling his tongue out, and his eyes were heavy-lidded. Tsukishima could see that he was having a hard time holding his weight.

"Fuck!" Kageyama cussed, his free hand curling into his blanket.

Tsukishima found himself stifling a groan as Kageyama arched his back. He saw his hand gripping his dick. He tried to pump it to match the rhythm of his fingers inside his ass. He was struggling at first, confused between pushing back to his fingers or forward into the tight grip of his hand. Tsukishima wished he could offer a hand, literally, to assist Kageyama, but he couldn't touch him when he was out of his body like this. His touch would go through Kageyama's hot skin.

Tsukishima's hand travelled down to his own crotch, and it was such a weird feeling because he could feel the heat of his erection, but he couldn't actually feel it burn the skin of his palm. He didn't know what to do. He had never been hard when he was wandering. This was all Kageyama's fault.

"King, you little shit," he groaned under his heavy breaths, and Kageyama moaned. He wondered if Kageyama had heard him. But that wasn't possible.

"I'm gonna cum-" Kageyama gasped out, and Tsukishima wondered if he had been imagining someone fucking him.

Of course he was. And the thought made his stomach twist unpleasantly.

But the scream that Kageyama let out when he came distracted him. His head swam in the high-pitched sound. Tsukishima was chasing after his own breaths as Kageyama fell to the bed, his body twitching. Tsukishima could feel his own knees trembling as Kageyama pulled his fingers out with a whimper, and his eyes couldn't stray away from the sight of Kageyama's ass, wet and slightly red around the hole. It wasn't comparable to all those times during practice where he would stare discreetly at Kageyama's plump ass, covered by the black shorts that hugged him perfectly.

His skin looked so soft, so inviting. Tsukishima wanted to touch him even just a little, just to feel the warmth radiating from Kageyama's body. But all he could do right now was just trying to imagine the weight of those cheeks in his hands. It was so painful. Kageyama was right in front of him and he couldn't even touch him. He felt like such a fool, also like a pervert- a foolish pervert.

Kageyama rose up slowly, then he flipped around, hissing when his ass met the bed. His black hair was all over the place, sticking out in various ways, and his t-shirt was slightly drenched with his sweat. His blue eyes were dark, glassy, and his lips were slick from his own saliva that he couldn't hold in. His cum covered his stomach, his abs, and Tsukishima wanted to place his hand above it and spread it around Kageyama's skin.

The setter reached for the tissues in his bedside table, then he started to clean himself up, and Tsukishima could see his blue eyes were starting to clear. Kageyama threw the tissues into the trash bin, then he pulled his briefs and shorts up, tucking his dick inside, then he went to sleep, as if he had not just taken five years away from Tsukishima who was still frozen in place.

Kageyama had caused a traffic jam in Tsukishima's mind, and the middle blocker didn't know what to do to fix it. His eyes were set on Kageyama's sleeping body, his chest rising up and down slowly unlike before. He managed to leave the room five minutes later, and his mind was floating weightlessly in the air.

When he came back to his body, Tsukishima stayed awake through the remaining nighttime and into the morning. A certain blue-eyed boy haunting his mind.

He avoided those blue eyes when he met Kageyama at school that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very fun and challenging to write. I don't mind writing something like this again. I have some ideas that I'd like to write. Since this is my first time writing smut, I'll appreciate it if you leave some feedbacks. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days later and Tsukishima had managed to look at Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't really plan this to be a multi-chaptered fic, but I guess it'd be nice to add some more to this hehe. Please enjoy!

They were having lunch when Hinata shot the million dollar question.

"Who do guys think of when you jerk off?"

They were sitting under a tree behind the school, choosing to hide under the shade from the heat of the sun. They had wanted to eat lunch on the rooftop, but thought that they were probably going to get a heatstroke. Tsukishima had wanted to eat his food peacefully in his classroom, but Yamaguchi had dragged him out, and Hinata had told him that he was breaking a rule of their friendship if he ate alone. He'd told Hinata that they've had never made any sort of rules, and that he was an unwilling participant in this friendship of theirs, but all of that fell on deaf ears since Tsukishima said it all the time.

Kageyama had looked at him, with his usual pout, and told him that he was probably just too stingy to share his lunch with them. And Tsukishima, who had spent the last three days stroking his dick at night to the memory of Kageyama with his slender fingers inside his own ass, had rolled his eyes and followed them outside to eat together.

Yachi wasn't present today. She was having a lunch with some friends from her classroom since she had promised them before. The boys thought it was fine. They've been hogging up all of Yachi's attention anyway, and it wouldn't be fair to her other friends. Tsukishima personally thought that Yachi deserved a break from their shenanigans. Tsukishima thought he deserved one as well.

"What?" Yamaguchi turned his head to the side, looking at Hinata.

"Who do you guys think of when you jerk off?" Hinata repeated. "There must be someone you think of, right?"

Tsukishima wanted to throw his chopsticks at Hinata's forehead, but instead he sighed heavily and Yamaguchi joined him.

"Do we really have to talk about it right now, Hinata?" The captain asked, and he sounded disturbingly like a disappointed father.

"What? Do you want us to talk about it when Yacchan is here?" Hinata looked at Yamaguchi with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I'd prefer not to talk about it at all actually."

While Hinata and Yamaguchi were pushing and pulling over the subject matter, Tsukishima glanced at Kageyama who looked like he was too busy with stealing their food to listen to the conversation being held. Well, stealing wouldn't be the right word as he had gotten permission to do so. They always shared their lunches with Kageyama since the boy ate nothing but bread and drank milk from the vending machine.

It was Yachi's idea for them to share their lunches with the King, and she had even offered to make lunch for Kageyama, but he had refused, saying that he didn't want Yachi to do much work. He'd said he could cook, the problem was that he just didn't have the time to. Regardless, they started to bring bigger portions so that they could share with Kageyama.

Tsukishima had refused to do it, saying something along the lines of them acting like actual servants for the King, both to rile Kageyama up and out of habit. Though he knew very well that the King insults didn't work anymore. Kageyama, together with Hinata, had called him stingy, as per usual.

But Tsukishima was always the first one to offer his lunch to Kageyama. Wordlessly, he would hold his lunchbox between their knees that would bump occasionally, and waited for Kageyama to use the spare chopsticks that Tsukishima brought with him even when nobody asked him to, because he just knew that Kageyama would forget to bring his own pair, and how right he was.

And how happy he was for being right about Kageyama.

He watched as Kageyama took an egg roll from Yamaguchi's lunchbox and shoved it into his mouth. His blue eyes lit up when he started to munch it. Tsukishima felt like such an idiot for finding it cute.

"Are you embarrassed, Yamaguchi-kun?" Hinata smirked, poking Yamaguchi's arm with a teasing finger.

"I just think that it's not something we should talk about over lunch."

"Oh, come on! What's the harm in it? We'd always talk about this stuff in training camps!"

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. "We? As in?"

"The Nekoma guys!"

Tsukishima decided to pipe in. "It's mostly because you share the same one braincell with them."

"Oh, shut it, Tsukki!" Hinata pointed at him with his yellow chopsticks. "As if you've never had this kind of conversation before with Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san!"

"No, I've never. I didn't participate when their mind took turns to weird places," he replied.

It was the truth. Kuroo and Bokuto used to talk about it and teased him whenever they did. They always acted like they were hundreds of years older than him, and that they had so many experiences. Tsukishima didn't doubt that they had experiences, not many, but they had them. Despite his appearance, Kuroo was a complete nerd. He studied hard and was serious about school. And he was also focused on volleyball. And Bokuto was so devoted to the sports and he had always been someone who enjoyed the company of his friends.

Tsukishima had thought that they were like two annoying older brothers who kept wanting to get their noses in Tsukishima's business. As if having one Akiteru wasn't enough for Tsukishima.

 _"Tch._ You're just stingy!" Hinata turned to Yamaguchi again. "So? Who do you have in mind when you do it, Yamaguchi?"

"Do I really have to say?"

"Fine!" Hinata huffed, crossing his arms. "I know who it is anyway!"

Yamaguchi leveled him with an arched eyebrow. "Yeah? Who?"

"That captain from Johzenji!"

Yamaguchi's face lit up with bright red at Hinata's reply, and Hinata pointed at him, laughing at the sputtering captain. Tsukishima only scoffed at Yamaguchi. He was pleased that Yamaguchi was being teased because he had been giggling and teasing Tsukishima for what he had thought was a perfectly hidden crush on the King.

"Terushima-san isn't the captain anymore. He graduated already," Yamaguchi said, looking away from Hinata. His cheeks were still red.

"You're not even gonna deny that it, Yamaguchi-kun? You like bad boys, huh?" Hinata wiggled his eyebrows, hiding a snicker behind his hand.

They were going back and forth again, and Tsukishima found an amusement in watching his best friend turning into a blushing mess every time Hinata insinuated something obscene about Terushima's piercings, especially the silver barbell through his tongue. It wasn't really a secret that Yamaguchi had a thing for the former captain of Johzenji. During their second year, they had played against the Party Team once again, and Yamaguchi's amazing float serve had taken hold of his interest. Paired with Yamaguchi's charm, the former captain couldn't leave him alone.

Not just Terushima. The Mad Dog from Aoba Johsai couldn't stop looking at Yamaguchi, even to these days where they would have practice matches with them. It would've been scary if it wasn't for the way Kyoutani would snap his head away from Yamaguchi as fast as he could when Yamaguchi returned his gaze. Yamaguchi was pulling everyone in.

Tsukishima wished he had that effect on people. Well, maybe not people. Maybe just one person. He would like to dissolve someone into a state of blushing mess. Just one person was enough. That was all he wanted.

His eyes travelled back to Kageyama, who still wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was still enjoying his share of meal, and it almost looked like he was oblivious to what their friends were saying. But Tsukishima knew better. Kageyama wasn't really oblivious in _that_ department.

"It's the undercut, isn't it? I mean, I get it. It looks hot," Hinata said. "You're just like Kageyama! You're both into undercut!"

At the mentioning of his name, Kageyama's attention was summoned.

"What?" Kageyama looked at Hinata, stuffing a fried shrimp into his mouth.

"I was saying you and Yamaguchi have the same taste and that is you both like guys with undercuts."

Tsukishima subconsciously reached for the back of his hair and he felt the loose curls of his hair on his fingers. There wasn't that roughness of an undercut. He had never thought about haircuts or hairstyles this much before.

Kageyama shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't think about it that much."

"Eh? What about Miya-san, then?" Hinata tilted his head. "I thought you liked him."

Tsukishima tried to ignore Yamaguchi's gaze that strayed to him, and he tried to do the same thing with his heart, but the way it clenched was too much for him to ignore. He didn't really have a personal opinion on Miya Atsumu. Tsukishima had never talked to the guy, and had only ever met him on the court, and maybe off the court when they all watched the other teams. But he had seen the way the older setter act around Kageyama, and it was such a stark difference when he was around other people.

The way Miya just dropped his voice whenever he talked to Kageyama. The way he crooned and drawled his words, making sure that each syllables dragged against Kageyama's skin because he didn't know the concept of personal space apparently. He was always glued to Kageyama.

Tsukishima was glad Miya had graduated. That way they didn't have to see him when they would play against Inarizaki this year.

"I mean, he's a great setter," Kageyama replied. "I like him, I guess. I don't know."

Kageyama's answer gave Tsukishima a bit of a relief. Of course Kageyama would say something about Miya's volleyball skills.

"So you think of him when you do it, Kageyama?"

Tsukishima's lips twitched.

"Do what?"

Hinata clicked his tongue loudly and frowned. "Geez, Kageyama-kun! Where have you been? Weren't you listening to what we were talking about?"

"About what?"

Yamaguchi shook his head. "Don't mind him, Kageyama. Just eat."

"Yamaguchi, no! I wanna know who Kageyama fantasize about when he's jerking off!" Hinata exclaimed, turning to pout at Yamaguchi who scrunched his nose at the small middle blocker.

"And why do you want to know?" The captain asked.

"Just curious, is all!" Then Hinata looked at Kageyama, smirking a little. "That is if Kageyama-kun here knew anything about masturbating."

Tsukishima could barely hold in his scoff. _If only you knew,_ he thought. Well, he didn't want Hinata to know. He didn't want anyone to know about what Kageyama did, and probably was still doing.

"I do know, you dumbass," the blue-eyed boy replied. "And I'm not telling you who's on my mind whenever I do it."

"Ugh, you're no fun!"

"How about you, dumbass? Who do you think about? Hah? Kozume-san?" Kageyama asked, eating more of the egg rolls with an indifferent look on his face.

This time it was Hinata's turn to flush up in red, like his hair, and then he yelled, waving his hands everywhere while Kageyama and Yamaguchi made fun of him. Tsukishima couldn't really say anything. His mind was playing a loop of Kageyama admitting that he did think of someone whenever he had his fingers up his ass. He didn't know what to do but to offer practiced chuckles that didn't sound too fruitless or dry to his friends as they continued to tease Hinata.

He didn't know what to feel. Who was it that occupied Kageyama's mind when he pleasured himself in his room? He didn't even know if he wanted to know.

So he just continued to eat his lunch, though he didn't plan to finish it. He had lost his appetite somewhere while his friends were talking. He was just going to have a few bites and then hand the rest to Kageyama as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very silly haha. I'm working on the third chapter and hopefully I'll be able to post it soon! Thank you everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A study session at Kageyama's place, because that's how it gotta be with Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! Whoa, I was so excited to post an update. I hope you guys will be able to enjoy!

"Tsukishima, you're coming to my place, right?"

The bespectacled boy blinked his eyes, and he found himself staring at his locker. He turned around to look at Kageyama who was already looking at him, topless with his change of t-shirt in his hands. Tsukishima had a hard time stopping his eyes from tracing down Kageyama's body, so he turned his head away once again.

"Why should I go to your place?" he asked, closing his locker as he was done with changing.

"Why?" Kageyama repeated in confusion. "Because you said you were going to help me with my homework? Don't tell me you already forgot."

Tsukishima mentally kicked himself. He did forget about it. He looked over his shoulder to see that Kageyama was already dressed up, and now was shoving his stuff into his bag. Tsukishima wondered how could he manage to forget? His eyes shifted to Hinata who was humming some tune that he had made up himself, and his gaze narrowed at the small middle blocker- it was Hinata's fault for talking about what he talked about during lunch earlier.

Tsukishima picked his own bag up from the floor and looked at Kageyama.

"Oh, that," he said. "I did say that."

"So are you coming to help me or not?" Kageyama arched an eyebrow at him.

"Sure, your Highness. Lead the way," he said, jerking his head towards the door of the club room.

Kageyama grunted, then he said his goodbyes to the rest of the team. Tsukishima said his as well, and then his eyes caught Yamaguchi who was smiling knowingly at him.

"Have fun, Tsukki," he said to him, and Tsukishima wanted to flick his forehead.

But Tsukishima only glared at him, though he knew that it did not affect Yamaguchi anymore. The captain's smile only grew bigger as Tsukishima followed Kageyama out of the door.

While they were on their way to Kageyama's house, Tsukishima saw the black and white cat that he had seen all those nights ago- when he was out of his body- ran pass the two of them. Kageyama had pouted and looked longingly at the rushing cat. Tsukishima would've found it funny if not for the fact that he was reminded by what he had witnessed that night.

His hand reached up to touch his neck. His throat felt scratchy and he wanted to claw the itch out. He glanced at Kageyama from the corner of his eye, the setter was looking ahead the street, sunset caressing the side profile of his face. Tsukishima wanted to touch him right then and there.

But instead, he balled up his fists and shoved them inside his pockets, hanging his head down. He could've used his headphones, like he always did, but they were hanging around his neck uselessly. He'd always thought that he would miss what Kageyama might say when there were just the two of them, but Kageyama had never been that much of a talker. Neither had Tsukishima. But just in case.

Kageyama stayed quiet, and he did as well, though on the inside he was groaning at how his mind was getting supplied with reminders as they walked through the same street Tsukishima had taken that night.

When they arrived at Kageyama's house, Tsukishima's heart started to pick up its speed. Kageyama brought him upstairs to his room and Tsukishima's stomach was twisting painfully. He tried to force himself to not look at Kageyama's bed, or its owner. Even when they had their books out on Kageyama's desk, Tsukishima's mind was straying somewhere else- to that one night again. Kageyama was quick to notice that there was something up, but Tsukishima was quicker at dismissing it, claiming that it was just his imagination. But it was Tsukishima's imagination.

Tsukishima both wanted and dreaded the end of their little studying session. He wanted to go home but he also wanted to be alone with Kageyama a little longer.

His eyes were busy tracing Kageyama's face, and the lewd expression that Kageyama had worn that night passed through his mind, and he couldn't help the heat that came up to the surface of his face. He should stop thinking about that, or better yet, he should stop thinking at all.

And then the rain started to pour down heavily.

Both of them turned over their shoulders to look at the window and the raindrops beating against the glass as if saying "Hey! Look at us! We're here and we're fucking loud!" And Tsukishima started to think that it was such a ridiculous situation that he was in. There he was, a minute ago, thinking about how bad he wanted to just go back home, and now there was a downpour. He felt like someone or something must've set the whole thing up.

He sighed, leaning back to his chair, and he felt Kageyama's eyes on him.

"Can I borrow your umbrella?" he asked, not looking at Kageyama.

"I don't have any spare ones," Kageyama replied. "And the one that I own was torn up by Hinata."

"What?" Tsukishima snapped his head at him, but then he thought better and shook his head. "Forget it. I don't want to know."

"You can wait until it stops," Kageyama said, looking outside. "Though it doesn't seem like it's gonna stop anytime soon."

Tsukishima to laugh. He really did. The rain really looked like it wasn't going to stop, and oh, how his pride hated the fact that he was agreeing with Kageyama Tobio. And oh, how he felt like such a kid for feeling that way still.

Tsukishima didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He just looked at the rain outside- glared at it, hoping that it would go away somehow.

"Why don't you stay overnight, Tsukishima?"

The middle blocker blinked, once, twice, then turned to look at the setter.

"Pardon?"

Kageyama shrugged. "Tomorrow's Sunday anyway. And it's already late."

There was something about Kageyama's blue eyes that Tsukishima still couldn't really put his finger on. He wasn't going to admit that he had spent some- like a very small portion- of his precious spare time thinking about those eyes. He didn't want to think about them, but they were his intrusive thoughts.

Kageyama didn't knock, he never did, he just kicked down the door to Tsukishima's heavily guarded mind and decided to settle. Rude. Ungraceful.

Tsukishima didn't try to kick him out.

"The rain isn't gonna stop," Kageyama said quietly.

Tsukishima found himself bouncing those words inside his head, together with thoughts of Kageyama Tobio- not just from that night but also from all those times where he was standing under the sun, the headlights of the gym, or with the glaring red from the setting sun behind him.

And he thought of Kageyama Tobio as he was right now, sitting next to him, in that stupid "Setter's Soul" t-shirt that was too small for his muscled body. Tsukishima couldn't help but to wonder if his arms could envelop Kageyama's growing body.

And the rain is not going to stop, is it?

"You better have clothes that fit me, your Highness."

***

Kageyama did not have clothes that fit him.

The setter was in no way small nor short, but Tsukishima was a walking telephone pole. Kageyama's sweatpants were hanging above his ankles, and his t-shirt- that Tsukishima tried so hard not to smell- was not as bad but it was a tight fit.

He wanted to complain. Tsukishima was sitting on the _futon_ that Kageyama had laid out for him. He was waiting for Kageyama to enter the bedroom after his shower to complain about the clothes, so that he did not need to overthink about how these small clothes felt so warm against his skin despite the fact that they couldn't even cover his whole limbs. He wanted to complain about it to Kageyama.

He heard the door of the bedroom swung open, and Tsukishima lifted his head up to confront Kageyama about the clothes, but his complain died on his tongue.

He really should've had made a run for it and go home. The worse that could happen was him catching a cold, and honestly he didn't know if he'd actually rather be sick than being in the same room as Kageyama when the goddamn setter was wearing what seemed like his clothes from when he was fifteen or something.

The shorts that he was wearing were too tight on him, and just, too short. Tsukishima couldn't help but to trace his eyes all over Kageyama's body, with the t-shirt that looked like it had worn so often that it stretched and faded from its initial dark blue. Tsukishima was glad that t-shirt covered Kageyama's crotch, or else he would've lost his mind. Tsukishima didn't know what to say, and he didn't remember if he had something to say. He was pretty sure that the universe was out to get him. To watch him slowly die like this.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him, and Tsukishima looked away, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Do you not have something else to wear, your Highness?" he decided to ask, just because.

"I haven't done my laundry yet. I couldn't find anything else but these," Kageyama replied.

"I thought the King would have servants to do that for him," he said, because he had to regain his composure somehow.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up."

And Tsukishima did shut up. He glanced over at Kageyama to see the setter turning the light off, and walking towards his bed. The darkness amplified the sound of the rain and the beating of his heart. Tsukishima tried not to think about it too hard, but it was the only thing that he felt like he was good at. And thinking was inevitable anyway, he couldn't stop himself.

He also couldn't stop himself from looking at Kageyama who was sitting on the bed, and since he was on the floor, he had to raise his head a little to see Kageyama's face. It was dark, but he managed to find Kageyama's eyes.

"You sure you don't want to take the bed?" the setter asked.

"I'm good here, your Highness," he replied, waving Kageyama off.

The truth was that he wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep if he had taken the bed. Even now his mind was clouded by the images of Kageyama fucking himself with his fingers on the very same bed. And then he wondered if Kageyama would've been masturbating again if Tsukishima wasn't staying over.

He didn't know about every other night. He hadn't visited Kageyama for the past three days when he went out of his body, as much as he wanted to, but he just thought that he wouldn't be able to survive.

And it was terrifying, he thought. He was afraid he would be addicted to it.

"Okay. Goodnight then."

Tsukishima only hummed, and then Kageyama laid down and turned to his side to face the wall instead of Tsukishima.

The middle blocker was staring at Kageyama's back for a few seconds, watching the slow movement of his quiet breathing. Tsukishima took his glasses off, placing it on the desk next to him so that he wouldn't crush it and that Kageyama wouldn't accidentally step on them. He pushed the heels of his palms into his closed eyes, starting to feel tired.

He laid down on the _futon_ and looked at the ceiling of Kageyama's bedroom. He listened to the rain, the wind, and then he let sleep take him away. Hopefully he would be able to get a full sleep instead of going out of his body again.

Tsukishima felt like it had only been a few seconds when he closed his eyes to sleep, and something was stirring him awake again.

He cracked his eyes open, feeling how heavy his kids were, but then they widened when he saw his own body sleeping on the _futon._

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. Was he really out of his body again? It wasn't exactly a problem, but he still found it extremely inconvenient that he had to walk to his body to re-enter it. He wished he could just have a normal sleep, especially tonight. He just wanted this night to end.

Tsukishima scratched his eyebrow, a frown on his face as he stepped towards his physical body, but then he caught a movement from the corner of his eye and he froze.

Kageyama was waking up. The blue-eyed boy sat up on the bed, then he looked down at Tsukishima's sleeping body, lips slightly parted. Tsukishima wondered if he was getting up to go to the bathroom, but Kageyama wasn't moving. He was just looking at Tsukishima, squinting his eyes in the dark.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at this. Was he trying to see if Tsukishima was asleep?

Kageyama confirmed his suspicion as he whispered, "Tsukishima, are you asleep?"

The setter waited for a few seconds, then he crawled over to the edge of the bed, still looking at Tsukishima, then he reached down to nudge Tsukishima on his shoulder. Tsukishima, the physical body, was obviously not moving or stirring awake. While Tsukishima, the soul, was rushing with his thoughts inside his head.

Why was Kageyama doing this? Tsukishima wanted to pretend as if he didn't have an answer ready in his mind, but he couldn't. Kageyama probably wanted to do his nightly activity, right? And he was afraid that Tsukishima was going to wake up and catch him with his fingers up his ass again. 

He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but he wanted Kageyama to do it. He would like to see Kageyama in that state again.

He shook his head. Kageyama was probably just checking, right? Maybe he just wanted to talk about something but Tsukishima was already asleep. Right?

Kageyama got off the bed, his feet moving carefully next to Tsukishima's sleeping body. The setter stood there, looking down at the middle blocker, his hands gripping the hem of his loose t-shirt. Tsukishima watched as Kageyama stepped his right foot over Tsukishima's body, and his breath hitched when Kageyama settled down on top of him slowly.

Tsukishima could feel his heart going crazy in his chest, and his eyes were wide as he looked at Kageyama's back. He felt like he had lost control of himself as he stepped closer to Kageyama who was straddling his physical body. He wanted to see, he didn't know if he was ready for whatever was going to happen, but he wanted to have a clear look at it. At Kageyama's face through his hazy vision.

Tsukishima stood in front of Kageyama, his feet were inches away from his own head- his empty body. He crouched down, looking at Kageyama's flushed face.

"Tsukishima?" he called out in a whisper that was almost drowned out by the rain.

When there wasn't any answers, Kageyama sucked in a deep breath that Tsukishima could feel feeling his own chest. Kageyama was touching his face, leaving feathery touches against his skin. His fingers paused when they reached Tsukishima's slightly parted lips, and Kageyama pushed them in slowly, sighing heavily as he did it.

Tsukishima bit his bottom lip. He shouldn't be watching. He should enter his body and wake up. He should stop Kageyama.

Kageyama pulled his fingers out, then he slipped them in his own mouth, and Tsukishima balled his fists.

He held his breath back when Kageyama leaned down, his face a few inches away from Tsukishima's, then he said quietly, "Please don't wake up. Not now."

"Okay." The reply slipped out of his mouth. Kageyama couldn't hear him.

Kageyama looked at his face, tracing a finger against Tsukishima's pointy nose, and a small chuckle left his mouth. Kageyama's eyes shifted to Tsukishima's right hand, laying motionlessly on the side. He grabbed it gently, slowly, and then he started to compare the size of his own hand to Tsukishima's calloused one.

Tsukishima could hear Kageyama's rugged breathing, and he found himself losing his own breath as well. He knew what was going on, and he knew what Kageyama was thinking, but he wanted to see what would happen. He wanted to see how things would play out if he just let them. Was it a morbid curiosity if he had already known? Tsukishima wasn't sure, but it didn't matter.

Kageyama looked at his face again to see that there wasn't any changes. He gulped, and Tsukishima did as well.

"I'm sorry, Tsukishima," he muttered.

And before Tsukishima could process it, Kageyama brought his calloused hand to his own growing erection. Kageyama let out a whimper, then he pressed Tsukishima's hand against his covered length harder, rubbing it up and down.

"Don't wake up," Kageyama muttered out breathlessly. "You're here. Please don't wake up."

Tsukishima didn't know that he could be jealous of himself, of his own physical body. He wanted to feel the heat of Kageyama's dick against his palm. He wanted to touch Kageyama himself and not just watch him like this. Not when he finally knew that Kageyama probably had a thing for him as well. Or maybe Kageyama was just some sick perverted weirdo who got off at the sight of an unconscious body.

Or was he the sick perverted weirdo for thinking that it was okay as long as it was his unconscious body that Kageyama was lusting after?

He gripped his own hair, stifling back a groan of annoyance and sexual frustration. He didn't care. He was going to wake up and touch Kageyama, or confront him- he didn't know. He didn't want to leave things hanging and go back to just jacking off with another memory of Kageyama.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, then he crawled forward, placing a hand against his head and he re-entered his body.

It felt so weird when he woke up with all these rushed breathing and heartbeats. It was like a shock, a jolt of electricity. His eyes snapped open, and it didn't seem like Kageyama noticed that he had woken up. He was still busy rubbing himself against Tsukishima's hand.

Tsukishima felt his eyebrows scrunching, then without any warning he gripped Kageyama's dick.

"Ah-" Kageyama's gasp was cut off as Tsukishima started to palm his crotch. "What-"

Their eyes met, and Tsukishima could see the panic in those blue irises, flaring up like a headlight. Kageyama tried to move away, but Tsukishima sat up and grabbed Kageyama's arms.

"Tsukishima, I-"

He didn't wait for Kageyama to explain himself, he just pushed up, grinding his own erection against Kageyama's, and the setter gasped again.

"You're really unbelievable, your Highness," he said, smirking, his voice slightly shaking from the pleasure. "Do you do this every night? Huh? Touching yourself while thinking about having other guys stroking your dick?"

"No- I don't-" Kageyama shook his head.

"Yeah? So who do you think about?" Tsukishima stopped all movement, looking into Kageyama's darkening eyes. "Tell me, Kageyama."

Kageyama didn't say anything, instead he leaned in and kissed Tsukishima. A soft, and small kiss against his lips.

Tsukishima exhaled harshly, then he flipped them over. He hovered above Kageyama for a few seconds, taking in his messy hair, his heavy-lidded eyes, and the breaths huffing out of his parted lips. Tsukishima leaned down and kissed Kageyama again. The two of them didn't know what they were doing, but somehow they knew how to move against each other. Their tongues danced together, and Tsukishima was learning the space of Kageyama's mouth, and he gladly let Kageyama did the same.

When they parted, Kageyama was panting, a trail of saliva slipping out of his spit-slicked lips. Tsukishima licked his own lips before diving back in to Kageyama who welcomed him in with a whimper.

"Touch me, Tsukishima," he spoke against his lips. "I'll touch you, too."

Tsukishima lit up with red on his skin, and he nodded his head. Unable to form proper words. He placed a hand against Kageyama's covered dick, and the boy under him hissed. He soon felt the same sensation on his own from Kageyama's hand.

"I wanna see," Kageyama said, panting. "Can I see?"

Tsukishima nodded again, clearing his throat to say, "Yeah. I want to see you, too."

Kageyama blushed, but he lifted himself up and let Tsukishima pulled his tight shorts down, and he did the same with the sweatpants Tsukishima borrowed from him. Tsukishima felt his chest swell up with pride when Kageyama's eyes widened as he looked at Tsukishima's dick, and he couldn't help the twist in his stomach when he tugged Kageyama's own lenght out. Kageyama was big, but not bigger than him, and he was thick. Tsukishima found himself stroking it slowly, eliciting a moan from Kageyama.

He encouraged Kageyama to do the same by pulling Kageyama's hand, and Kageyama wrapped his fingers around his dick slowly, his eyelashes fluttering. Tsukishima placed a kiss on Kageyama's forehead, and he travelled down Kageyama's face as they both started to pump their hands together.

"You're so big," Kageyama whispered under his hitched breath. "Tsukishima, you're so-"

"I get it," Tsukishima cut him off, feeling extremely flustered.

"Your hands are big," Kageyama continued. "And your fingers are so long."

Tsukishima started to stroke Kageyama faster, and the setter broke out into moans and whines. Kageyama's hand around his dick faltered a little, but he wouldn't be Kageyama Tobio if he didn't try to one-up Tsukishima somehow. His talented hands begin to play around, one jacking Tsukishima off and the other touching his balls. A moan slipped out of Tsukishima, and he could hear the little fucker chuckling.

But Tsukishima had the upper-hand here. He knew what Kageyama liked. His free hand sneaked its way to Kageyama's ass, and he traced a finger on the rim of Kageyama's hole that twitched in response.

"Ah!" Kageyama buried his face on the crook of Tsukishima's neck. _"Tsukishima- yes-"_

Tsukishima pulled his hand away from Kageyama's ass, and the setter looked up at him, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Next time," he said. "I'll touch you there next time."

"But-"

"I know you're probably tired of your own fingers, but I'll let you use mine next time."

Kageyama stared at him, and it looked like he was trying to process what Tsukishima was saying. Tsukishima could see it in his eyes when things finally connected inside that head of his.

"How did you know?!" Kageyama's body flushed with red.

Tsukishima shrugged. "I see you in my dreams."

"What does that mean?!"

Tsukishima didn't reply, only smirked and pumped Kageyama's dick faster. The blue-eyed boy whined again, trying to keep up with his own hand. Tsukishima leaned down to place and open-mouthed kiss on Kageyama's neck, and the setter was calling out to him with broken whispers caught in his throat.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Tsukishima felt the heat from Kageyama's dick spluttered over his skin, then he could feel the same heat building up in his abdomen, and he came a second after Kageyama did.

The two of them were chasing after their own breaths, and with the harsh way their chests were heaving, it almost looked like they were trying to pull the oxygen out of each other. And as Tsukishima looked at Kageyama, his blue eyes clearing, his cheeks red and skin glistening from sweat- the blissfulness of his face, he thought that maybe Kageyama really had snatched his breath away. Like he always did.

"I see you in mine, too," Kageyama said quietly. "And you're actually here."

"Yeah." Tsukishima smiled. "I'm here."

***

The next day when Tsukishima put his shoes on at the _genkan_ of Kageyama's house, he pretended not to see the blue umbrella, in a good condition, sitting snugly near the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who's reading this! Thank you for the comments and kudos! I'm very glad to write something that people can enjoy! Please look forward to my next fics. Thank you once again <3


End file.
